callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Playercard/Modern Warfare 2 Emblems
as with below all you need to do it get to 10th prestige and complete the prestige challenges thats it my mate has it on xbox and thats all he did how to get it? its not hard, all you have to do is get to 10th prestige and complete ALL PRESTIGE challenges, you dont have to complete EVERY SINGLE challenge in the GAME, just the PRESTIGE A couple of my friends have got it legit, i have no real proof. but they just tell me every prestige challenge including 2500 kills every weapon and 1000 headshots/multi kills. Ive heard lots of different things about the tenth prestige spinning emblem and I can say that how you get it is....Complete all prestige challenges in one prestige. Its that simple. You dont need 1000 kills with a nuke or a jtag or something dumb, just have patience and change up your killstreak rewards often which will help you get comfortable with all of them. If you like the chopper gunner, just use the ac130 sometime and try it out. Its amazing once you get good with it. you can jtag to get it just say show me the jtag you dont need to work at IW or a jtag to get it ....it has been confirmed by @fourtwozero that there is a way to get it for sure and anyone can get it....he just wont say how You get it at AK47 vetern or expert 4 which is impossible it was a cock up by IW someone at TTG broke up the part of the patch where you unlock for jtag and it said sumin along the lines of spinning_10th_unlock;ak47_expert_4 thats not exact but thats what it said END OFF To get the spinning 10th emblem you need to be a work at infinity ward or a jtag ''The spinning gold coin with the skull is received once you have completed ALL of the challenges. So you can try to get it in 10th prestige.'' To get the spinning 10th emblem you need to get to 10th and do every challenge atleats once. - that is true just got it today legit, 10th prestige level 70 all challenges completed Sora: No, to get the spinning 10th prestige emblem, you need to unlock the AK47 Veteran IV challenge, which is impossible. You aren't supposed to unlock all the prestige challenges because I actually tried it. Reaper: No that's not it either. All PRESTIGE Challenges completed, regardless of prestige. I got it today, Level 70, 1st prestige. There is an error for the Knife Veteran Emblem, You recieve it after getting 1,000 knife kills, not 250.XKonviictZ 00:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no emblems for the AT4 or other launchers, yet it says you unlock one at 1000 kills (i just got 500) therefore there is some sort of error? I wonder about that too , i've gotten 1050 kills with rpg-7 .. .. and i did not get the emblem !! :( someone reply, and give me the truth! - Adizt0r94 - FuBaR:Adizt0r No you won't, watch Zerkaa's video of getting a nuke in Search and Destroy, he didn't unlock anything.XKonviictZ 00:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Emblem for the Multi-RPG III challenge: The description is wrong, it says Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG., but it should say Kill 2 or more enemies with a single AT4 or RPG, '''50 times'.'' The 50 times is forgotten. R0gAAzAk 07:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Spinning Gold Coin Emblem, you have to get 10,000 kills (not mattering on which weapons you use). Not ten thousand kills 10th prestige lvl 70 Get me proof. 18:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The spinning 10th prestige emblum is not yet comfirmed meaning it can't be unlocked unless a glitch. It is difently not getting 10,000 kills because i have 40,000 and i dont have it so sorry. Talk 18:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) To this date there's many different tactics to obtain it, there's no one right answer so far. They're all different. ''Talk'' |'' 18:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) From what i've seen of modders unlocking it, you need to complete EVERY challenge in the game to unlock it. ONI recon 111 10:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Spinning 10th pestige emblem complete all pestige challenges.MW2Master Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem - Complete ALL Prestige Challenges including the ones that go away once you prestige - PROOF - watched friend complete all challenges w/ video and showing it say "New" on Emblems then going to it and unlocking it 20:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ksufan97 I don't appreciate the baseless removal of my link to a source of how to get the infamous spinning tenth prestige emblem, so here it goes again: Modern Warfare 2 Emblems and How to Earn Them 18:02, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Their database is from ours, as it says at the end. They used the database from before, when it was on this wikia that it said that you have to complete all prestige. So using that website as proof is like trying to use what we're trying to prove (or disprove) to prove or disprove itself. Basically, using the theorem as the proof. CirChris -Here to help! 19:08, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : :Actully its true about the all challanges at 10th prestige but the thing is IW coded that specific emblem wrong so it dont matter if u done it or not the only way to get mw2 10th prestige rotation emblem is to get into a JTAG 360 game and have it unlock it for u false... you dont need to get 1000 kills with a nuke just with all killstreaks 21:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You have to complete all the prestige challenges. rotating 10th emblem proof about nuke myth I FOUND OUT HOW TO GET IT YOU HAVE TO COMPLETE EVERY CHALLENGE TO GET IT. WELL AT LEAST THAT IS WHAT THE VIDEO SAYS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjz9OAXuMGk&feature=fvw THIS IS NOT MINE AND I AM NOT TRYING TO PROMOTE IT BUT WHEN HE GETS IT THE TEXT SAYS "ALL CHALLENGES!" I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS LEGIT BUT JUST LETTING YOU KNOW. its a lie cause me and my friend eric have gotten over 1000 nukes were 10th prsitge and still nothing Wait, are we supposed to believe that? '''Commander W567123daniel'Wanna Talk?| |Wassup? 03:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Well modders have now figured out ways to unlock the emblem for good (as in you can change from one emblem to another and back to it) so obviously it's possible to unlock legitimately. Maybe the myth is true. 05:07, April 27, 2010 (UTC) The Spinning 10th prestige emblem is 1000 kills with the nuke, I started a new profile and got it without prestiging, after unlocking the challenge Global Thermonuclear War IV. You can believe me or not but it is a hidden challenge just like "The Edge" (game winning killcam) so I cannot provide proof, if you are attempting this challenge, keep track somewhere incase I got it some other way that I couldn't say. I also have over 10,000 kills on another profile and didn't get it as well as I don't believe the nuke in search and destroy works. 10:38, May 3, 2010 :How about you post a picture of your account with the emblem on your callsign. Maybe then your theory can be validated. OmegaBlade 18:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :This is obviously a lie. the nuke myth has been disproven as several people, hackers and legitimate people, including me that have gotten more than 1k kills with a nuke. stop talking out your ass. Kagamindaisuki 04:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) roterande MW2 10. prestige emblem jag kom med en teori om att kanske du skulle kunna få det om du ställer ut en nuke i en rankad SND spel även om du tittar på MW2 CTF trailer du vill se en nivå0000 med emblemet. så kanske det lätt att få just ingen kropp vet hur man im brad and you need to complete all prestige challenges not all challenges and not with ak47 lv so try but i recomend you to do it at 10th prestige because you dont have to think of prestiging only challenges and killstraeks 'The Numb' challenge... Hi guys. It looks like 'The Numb' challenge unlocks the following: *'Completely Numb' title *'Medic Helmet' emblem (located on Page 1, Row 3, Column 7) *'Painkiller' emblem (located on Page 4, Row 1, Column 5) Am I wrong on this?? I did notice that the 'Medic Helmet' specifically states that you complete 'Point Guard: III' challenge (30 assists), but has this been confirmed? Is the 'Painkiller' emblem separate altogether from 'The Numb' challenge? Just wondering. Thank you! K 6:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm not completely sure. You should create an account, so we can see all the great stuff you've done. 18:54, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The Color of Money II The correct (as far as I'm concernced since I got it) challenge should be getting payback 25 times with a headshot, not semtex. 16:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) You get the spinning 10th presitige emblem after you complete every prestige challenge there is. 15:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) spinning 10th prestige emblem!!!! you can get that emblem by completing all the prestige challenges once you are tenth prestige. dude hate to break it too you but it was already stated above in a post almost exactly like this not getting my emblems/titles? ive been doing tons of challenges and trying to unlock emblems and such, i dont have live i jsut play with my brother and when we do something (say, get a game winning Kc with an ac130) we dont get the emblem or title...weve been playing team death matchs, please help me solve this thanx ^^not true. i saw a level 70, non prestige with the spinning emblem Von Rippin----------- You have to play online to get them unless your on LAN http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091121001657/callofduty/images/2/25/Epic.jpg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100407230718/callofduty/images/3/3f/Intervention.png 14:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Spinning 10th Prestige Emblem It's just a rumor but I heard to get it you need to be a staff member of IW or something like that. You can also hack to get it but that's cheap. 12:09, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The wiki says Complete all challenges in the ''Prestige challange category . This has been proven by people and it was a fake theory. Also the trivia says ''The MW2 10th Prestige rotating emblem requires a hugely unrealistic amount of gameplay, so players who have it are usually regarded as hackers or modders. < Can anyone confirm this? But most people who have proved this wrong had hacked there online profile daonemoss (Acidic32) 07:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) believe it or not my friend has unlocked everything and he didnt hack Like i said, prove it, pictures of the emblem, no PS3 split screen crap, because its easy to tell. daonemoss (Acidic32) 20:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Spining Emblem You dont get the emblem by what its stated below it as proof heres a video,all challenges done everything on ps3 and no emblem. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeohV8mOsdo someone post the vidoe i dont wana create an acct. 01:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC)01:49, May 25, 2010 (UTC)~~ Changed it to Unconfirmed. Need evidence/proof! daonemoss (Acidic32) 17:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Levels The Titles page has the required level next to each challenge, maybe this page should have the same. If someone's bored, that is. It would be a big help. DuckReconMjr 14:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Spinning gold 10th prestige emblem i think you have to have the planium trophie and all challenges done to get that emblem, because this emblem is suppost to look like a "beter than 10th prestige" emblem 10th prestige spinning emblem ok first of all u need to be a part of Infinity Ward... and all of those people who say they get the emblem legit are not telling the truth. Basicaly the only way for players to get that emblem is to hack by getting in a challenge lobby. that is the TRUE way to get the 10th prestige spinning emblem. Soo wrong, and why the big letters, anyway, Robert Bowling, is getting his QA to check to see if the Emblem is still unlockable. It is not locked to Infinity Ward Members. 16:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, this is true. It says so on his Twitter! DuckReconMjr 18:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 10th prestige rotating skull has anyone ever looked at the emblem it looks like the head is cracked what can crack a head a riot shield try 1,000 with that noboby else has thought about it its not all prestige all challenges none of that try the riot shield there is no gold title for that 1 weapon common sense look at all the titles and emblems every weapon has a gold 1 except what? RIOT SHIELD ANYBODY WANNA HELP ME BOOST IT AD ME SB-FUTUR-ISTIC PS3 ^^^^ true it is cracked, but i think if it was for riot sheild it wouldent be on page 4 with killstreak emblems also there is no challenge for that on riot sheild. This is true the skull is cracked, but it is stated by people with the emblem who got it ligit that they unlocked it after they completed all the "Prestige" challenges. ~Ksufan97 10th PRESTIGE ROTATING SKULL AGAIN AGAIN NOBODY HAS GOT IT LEGIT YET NOBODY ITS STILL NOT POSTED ON HOW TO SO THERE YOU GO NOBODY HAS IT UNLESS THEY HAVE A JTAG FOR XBOX 360 OR THE SPLIT SCREEN CRAP OK ITS NOT ALL PRESTIGE CHALLENGES I FINISHED THEM ALL ME SB-FUTUR-ISTIC ITS NOT THAT IF IT WAS ITS LOCKED UP CAUSE OF THE PEOPLE THAT HACKED IT THEY LOCKED THE EMBLEM OTHER THAN THAT TRY THE RIOT SHIELD AS A HIDDEN CHALLENGE MAYBE ITS NOT THE AK-47,NOT PRESTIGES,NOT ALL CHALLENGES,NOT SPEC OPS GAME OR ACCOLADES 100% I WASTED MY TIME ON THIS STUPID GAME DOING ALL OF THAT AND I DIDNT GET ANYTHING WHY WASTE YOUR TIME ON THIS LAGGY GAME ANY MORE BEST BET IS TRY RIOT SHIELD OR JUST GET RED DEAD REDEMPTION 10X HOTTER ADD ME IF SOMEONE WILL HELP ME BOOST THE RIOT SHIELD TO GET IT PS. ITS NOT 1,000 KILLS WITH A NUKE EITHER ITS GOTTA BE SOMETHING SIMPLE NO ONE HAS THOUGHT OF AND I BELEIVE ITS THE RIOT SHIELD CHECK IT OUT AGAIN AND AGAIN 10th prestige spinning emblem Technically you have to complete every chllenge on tenth prestige but alot of people do these challenge lobbies that can get it for you no matter what level - my friends 2nd prestige lvl 15 and he has it. i think the only way to get the spinning 10th prestige emblem is either be an IW member or to hack n i think the IW people put this in is to see if the people hacked to get it ! ALL CAPS IS NOT NESSICARY CALM UR TITS Yet you type in all caps yourself. Fail. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 22:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) HOW TO GET 10th PRESTIGE SPINING EMBLEM MY THEORYS LOL if you think about on how to get the 10tn prestige emblem maybe you need to unlock all prestige challenges but im not talking about the prestige challenges like the 1000 choppa gunna kills but the weapons as well. and also check up my theory. if you get 1000 kills with a predator it unlock the cod4 4th prestige emblem, and all of these challenges unlock you prestige emblems from cod 4 so soething have to do with it. or if the infinity waArd is crazy ass motha fuckas would do this a lot of moreeeeeee complex ad make it like a cheat like you are on first prestige? you need to get first cd 4 prestige emblem or something like that i can think alll night ways on how to get this emblem.... Spinning Skull ok so if we have been all worked up about getting this emblum why don't u just ask infinaty ward( im not shure i spelled right) but sersly if were gonna waste our time debateing or we could just give them a letter i mean sersly guys. reply me if u thred that cuz thats just a theroy. Spinning Emblem im pretty sure infinity ward already stated that it is impossible to get the emblem without hacking and that they are working on a fix for it (yeah right). Any way they said you need to get the challenge ak-47 veteran IV which is impossible because this challenge doesn't exist. there u go problem solved. Its an error in the coding thats all. u have to complete all the prestige challenges CoD4 Prestige symbols in better quality Please add these pictures... http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:I_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:II_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:III_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:IV_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:V_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:VI_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:VI_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:VII_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:VIII_Prestige.png http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:IX_Prestige.png Spinnign skull emblam You gotta knife a harrier duh. Just a thought Has anyone ever thought that the spinning skull could just be a trap to pick out hackers? Or it could just be set to random, and you unlock it by getting a random challenge. But, prestiege challenges have higher unlock percentages. Just my thoughts on this whole thing. : It is supposed to be obtainable, but as said earlier, not even the Infinity Ward Quality Assurance testers have unlocked it yet. Robert Bowling said it supposed to be the LAST thing you get. DuckReconMjr 20:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Spinning Emblem I am not sure but if this will help you all out but I have heard that you have to complete all challenges at 10th prestige tenth prestige emblem all you have to do is get all callsigns and emblems and prestige 10 times suk Get All Callsighns And Emblems And Cammos And Attachments And Got 2B 10PERSTIGE LVL. 70 My Uncle Got iT By Getting All The Cammos,Attachments,Callsighns,And Emblems And Thats Proof iSeen iT With My Own Eye's.......Trust Me(P.S.)You Hackers Out There Probebly Has iT......Faggs (cough old news cough) No emblem even when ALL challenges are done legit. this guy done ALL the challenges (including prestige and hidden) legit and he didn't get the Spinning Tenth Prestige Emblem. He also got platnium trophee and all accolades. Watch boutneus11 on youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeohV8mOsdo here is how you get it: you have to finish all of the prestige challenges (NOT including weapons, just under the prestige category) before your tenth prestige